


Vampiric Prophecy

by finalhour300



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalhour300/pseuds/finalhour300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harkon has a plan. overwhelm the mortals with pure force so he turns the one mortal he respects to his cause.</p><p>time is running out and the prophecy will be fullfiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nira sensed them before they saw her. She had been hunting these Vampires for the past week, or rather searching for what they were searching for.

"There are two vampires ahead and two of those Death hounds." Nira hissed to Vigilant Tolan

Tolan had been her companion for the past week, a recent Dawnguard recruit and a vigilant of Stenddar hunting Vampires together. Who'd have thought.

They currently stood at the entrance to a cave known as Dimhollow crypt. Not the most encouraging of names, but places like this attracted bloodsuckers by the dozens.

Nira wore Standard but amazingly well made Wolf armour. Her husband Vilkas had commissioned it special for her when they had been courting.

"I'll never get used to how you can just sense where your enemies are." Tolan muttered

Nira turned to him staring at him smiling with blind eyes.

"Since it makes me a better fighter be glad I have any way to see." Nira whispered.

"Let's test how well you can fight." Tolan said drawing a crossbow.

Nira cast a silent Bound Blade spell in both hands, a second later she was dual wielding violet Daedric blades.

The two moved forward and were soon in a large chamber with a river running through it, there were two vampires just as Nira had said.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Nira shouted

As soon as the last word exited her mouth a stream of fire followed her breath incinerating one of vampires.

"Ah so a potential Thrall and a guard dog have waltzed in here." The remaining Vampire laughed.

Nira growled as the beast within her stirred angrily at being called a dog. But she would not change into it with Tolan here, with her husband maybe.

The Vampire smelt like death to her, just as she to him would stink like a wet hound and he obviously hated the stench. But hey anything that was an inconvenience to a bloodsucker was good news for her.

"Hey Tolan remember the brawl in Whiterun?" Nira shouted to the Vigilant.

"Yes ma'am I remember it vividly." Tolan shouted back recognizing the trigger words "brawl" and "Whiterun" 

"You Mutt might be useful, but your friend will just make a good snack for Lord Harkon." The Vampire sneered.

That was the last straw for Nira's short fuse. She charged forward and sliced off the Vampires arm before it could react.

The Bloodsucker screamed grasping his stump, all the while staring daggers at Nira.

"You will pay for that with your life Dog." The Vampire hissed fangs bared.

"May you rest in peace." Was the only response he got from Nira before a crossbow bolt from Tolan punctured his heart.

"That was easier then I thought." Tolan laughed

Tolan stood holding his arm, beside him were the corpses of two death hounds and the fried vampire who apparently had survived.

Nira ran over removing Saguinare Vampiris medicine and bandages

Tolan raised his hand to stop her.

"It was one of the hounds that got me, they turned hostile after I killed the bloodsucker." Tolan said as he took the bandages from Nira's hand.

"You should go back to Dawnstar Tolan." Nira said a she sensed the bite.

"What! No!" Tolan yelled.

Nira sighed

"Tolan your injured and with a wound like that you'll end up as Vampire Fodder before the nights out. 'Sides I can handle myself." Nira told him calmly

"But my comrades..." He began

"Will be avenged, but not by you with that arm." Nira interrupted.

Tolan stood there trying to think up a counter argument then sighed in defeat.

"Don't leave a single vampire living Dragonborn." Tolan Growled.

"Done." As Nira said this the Vigilant sighed and while grasping his arm, he trudged out of the cave towards Dawnstar.

Once Tolan was out of earshot Nira allowed her beast blood to rage through her blood uncontrolled. She screamed as her body began to change and she took on her true form of the wolf.

No Vampire would be left standing.


	2. Chapter 2

Nira sank her muzzle into the screaming Vampire's chest, the blood went everywhere the Vampires screams grew louder. As Nira gleefully feasted on the Bloodsucker's beating heart she felt her bloodlust rise and her conscious mind fly away as instinct and a hatred of Vampires took over.

On her hand Hircine's ring allowed her to maintain the change, but it never hurt to have a snack, especially if that snack was a vampire.

Nira raged through the crypt without a second thought, her Magicka sense allowed Nira to see what her blind eyes could not.

When she reached the central chamber she ran down the stairs.

The last Vigilant from the Hall of the Vigilants lay dead on the ground.

"Well, well, so it was a Mutt that destroyed my forces. Run while you can beast or face the wrath of a true Volkihar Vampire."

"Lokir, the Beast is blind. It relies on smell to track its prey." Another Vampire told him.

With a smirk, Lokir threw stink dust at Nira to blind her sense of smell and had she been anyone else it would have worked. Nira charged straight at the Vampires.

The toady quickly fell and turned to dust.

"Impossible, you should be blind!" Lokir shrieked

Nira didn't respond as she continued to pound the Vampire's defences with her claws.

After five minutes of fighting Nira's jaw grasped Lokir's throat. As she crushed his neck he turned to dust.

Nira immediately changed back and sat naked in the middle of a tomb coughing up dust.

Nira quickly dressed herself and explored the room. There were five unlit braziers making a pentagon around a button sticking up like a tooth in the centre.

Nira tried to light the Braziers out of curiosity but they had to her shock, Vampire dust in them instead of oil.

Nira in the end went up to the button and pressed it down. Suddenly she felt a piercing pain as a spike went right through her hand.

As she fell the spike released her. The ground began to fall beneath her. It descended about twenty feet before stopping. She looked and she was standing beside a monolith. It had another button.

"Don't open it." Nira muttered to herself as she turned around to walk away. But her damn curiosity got the better of her and she pushed the button with a stick.

The front of the Monolith fell away to reveal a young woman who looked to be about 18 or 19. On her back was to Nira's surprise an Elder Scroll

Nira was about to reach a hand to help her before she could do that Nira was on the ground with the woman on top of her.

The woman was obviously a vampire if her eyes were any proof.

The woman tried to bite her but Nira still had adrenaline from the beast blood. For a few minutes it was an even contest but then the beast blood started to go back to sleep and her strength waned.

The vampire smiled as she prepare to make Nira her first meal. She extended herself forward fangs extended and…

"FUS RO DAH!" Nira shouted using the last of her strength to shout.

The vampire was thrown across the room and hit a column.

"Sorry about that, it's just been a while since I last fed but I think I can control it now." The bloodsucker said.

"That was a shout just then, I didn't know that the Greybeards taught woman, let alone werewolves."

"I'm a rare exception." Nira growled.

"Well nice meeting you, hope to meet you again when I'm not starving." With this the vampire practically flew towards an exit.

Nira watched and shook her head angrily. She would have Isran's head as her new gravy boat at Jorrvaskor for sending her on a suicide mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Nira In the end decided to cheat a bit. she changed and ran to her destination, stopping only to hunt wild game. Currently she was sitting at the nightgate inn resting for the night, at least until the stormcloaks wandered in.

They stumbled into the inn laughing about how they had killed an imperial squad. When they saw her with a mug they immediately decided to walk over and try their luck.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing so far from civilization?" Said the largest of the group.

She ignored them and asked for more ale which she downed in ten seconds flat.

They continued to attempt to flirt while she seethed, using all her self-restraint to not beat them to a pulp.

One of the men made a move to grope her left breast but quickly had his fingers broken by a man in the armour of the Companions. 

"Good to see you My dear wife I assume that these men are bothering you." Vilkas said in a joking tone.

"Why Vilkas, how did you guess?" Nira laughed.

"A lucky guess." Vilkas said as he cracked his knuckles.

"We aren't afraid of you companion, we are Stormcloaks!" Said the leader voice filled with zeal.

Vilkas didn't say a word he just charged in with his fists.

Nira hummed a few verses of Ragnar the Red as her husband ruffed up a whole squad of stormcloaks.

Within two minutes they turned and ran out the door one by one.

"And that is how you dispose of Stormcloaks." Vilkas chuckled.

Nira laughed wholeheartedly nearly choking on her ale.

 

Vilkas smiled, he loved making her laugh. It was harder then it used to be easier, since back then she could see. Every time Vilkas looked at Nira he felt two things. One was a great thankfulness to Arch-Mage Aren who partially restored her sight, the other was rage at the Thalmor bastard who blinded her.

The Thalmor was of course currently dead after being half-drowned, put on the rack and finally eaten by an angry werewolf. But this was not enough to sate Vilkas' rage, he purposely made life miserable for any Thalmor he came across.

"Why haven't you returned to Jorrvaskor?" Vilkas asked

"Still on the Dawnguard job, just turning it in. But it was strange Vilkas, beyond the fact that I almost ended up as a Dragonborn wine." Nira said earning a concerned look from Vilkas.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I mean that I ran into a blood-starved vampire that was only driven off by a shout." Nira said shuddering at the memory of how close she had come to being bitten.

"Well you should know that only Pure-Blooded Vampires can turn a were- beast." Vilkas said hoping to calm his wife who looked thoroughly unnerved.

"It's not just that, even with my "gifts" I was barely a match for her, she was within inches of having me for lunch."

"Alright then, I'm coming with you from now on, and we're getting Lydia." Vilkas said calmly.

Nira stared at him with shock in her blind eyes.

Before she could say another word the door to the inn was blown inwards.

Nira summoned a bow while Vilkas drew his great-sword.

"There's the mutt! Get her and her mate, kill the rest!" A voice called out from the blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let it not be said I care only for the Elder Scroll Serana." Harkon said to his daughter.

"Why did you send them truly?" Serana asked her father.

Harkon sighed in irritation

"Very well. I admire the girl for her power and wonder how strong she could be as a vampire. But more importantly I'm going to persuade her to go through the rite." Harkon said deciding to hold nothing back in this instance.

"WHAT?!" Serana yelled.

Serana felt fear for the Breton werewolf. No one deserved to go through being forced to be with Molag Bal no matter what they go in return.

"I'd be giving her a great gift, and you would practically have a sister." Harkon said with a smile, no matter what Serana thought deep down he had some fatherly feelings for her.

"You'd be taking away what she finds love in! Her husband her family!" Serana yelled.

"Do you truly think that I haven't thought of this Serana? Her husband is being brought here with her and her family was killed years ago." Harkon laughed.

"How do you know that?" Serana asked quietly.

"I've been studying her since she revealed herself as the Dragonborn. I thought she could make a strong ally, but this plan is better." Harkon smiled

"What persuaded you to give her that?" Serana asked wanting to know

"She saved and didn't kill you Serana, she must be rewarded for both her self-restraint and her strength. Think if she is strong enough to resist you as a blasted Dog, then what would she be as a Daughter of Coldharbour?"

Serana shivered praying against hope that the Dragonborn could resist twelve Volkihar Vampires.

 

Nira shot an arrow at a vampire but the Bloodsucker caught the arrow out of the air. Vilkas had fallen unconscious a while ago only to be dragged away by vampires. The innkeeper was long dead, ending up as dinner for a bloodsucker.

So far she hadn't killed a single Vampire, but she had wounded and held them off so far for twenty minutes.

"Dragonborn surrender and we guarantee your mate's safety." A vampire said

Nira directed her sense towards the voice and screamed when she sensed a vampire with fangs inches away from Vilkas' neck.

Vilkas she could sense was alive but paralyzed.

"I'm sorry." She said to her husband with tears running down her face.

She banished her weapons and dropped her hands to her sides. She now stood before twelve vampire virtually defenceless.

One of them, who was obviously the leader came over and cast a paralysis spell. Nira fell to the ground as her muscles suddenly relaxed.

The vampire smiled at her with an attempt to be calming.

"Don't worry young one, you and your mate will be fine." The vampire said as she caressed Nira's cheek.

"CHARGE!!" A male voice yelled from the distance.

Nira managed to flop her head to see Tolan leading a battalion of Dawnguard warriors.

"Tolan, recover Vilkas, we need to learn more so save Vilkas then pretend to be pushed back!" She sent with her mind.

 

Tolan growled when he received the sending from Nira. He turned to Isran and told him.

"She's smart. She will be turned but will be a Dawnguard still. Normally we would kill her but we will cure her if she becomes our man on the inside."

Tolan nodded and fought, he would save his friends husband, but he felt horrible that he had to abandon her.


	5. Chapter 5

Vilkas sat up suddenly with fear for his wife.

"Hold son your safe." The fatherly voice of Kodlak Whitemane said 

"Where am I? Where's Nira?" He said as he managed to focus.

Vilkas, looked around and realized he was in his and Nira's bed in Jorrvaskor. Lydia was nearby sleeping in a chair.

"I'm sorry boy, the Vampires took her. She managed to send that your safety was her priority." Kodlak said in a comforting tone.

Vilkas' brother Farkas charges in with Aela hot on his heels.

"There was another attack, the Dawnguard has fused with the city guard to keep the Bloodsuckers out." Farkas said then he came over and lifted his brother out of the bed in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry brother." He said with a sad voice.

"She was and is like my sister." Aela said patting Vilkas' shoulder.

"What's happened?" Vilkas asked when Farkas put him down.

"Nira has become a spy for the Dawnguard amongst the vampires." Kodlak said

"But she'll be turned!" Vilkas yelled.

"That was her plan." A redguard man dressed in Dawnguard armour said in a gruff tone as he walked in.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Vilkas demanded.

"Isran, Dawnguard high-commander."

"Where is my wife." Vilkas growled.

"Calm yourself Vilkas. She traded herself so that you could remain human. She can be cured but only once the vampires cease to be a threat." Aela told him

With a yell of frustration Vilkas punched right through the wall.

"My lord Vilkas?" Lydia said as she stirred.

"Lydia, get ready we're going Vampire hunting." Vilkas growled

"That's not very wise. At least let some Dawnguard come with you." Isran said in his gruff way.

"Fine." With that Vilkas went to retrieve his armour. Tonight he would bathe in Vampire blood.

 

Nira was restored to consciousness when they reached their destination. They had kept her drugged and gagged throughout the trip. Right now the gag was gone replaced by a collar. It had strange symbols over it.

She currently was in what looked like a guard house. She tried to use Unrelenting Force on the door to the outside, but as she gathered her essence to shout she was shocked painfully by the collar.

"GODS!" Nira swore as the shock dispelled her shout.

So she was imprisoned and defenceless. She tried breaking the door with brute force but that failed. After a failed attempt to pick to lock Nira contented herself to meditation.

After about an hour the door opened. Nira opened her eyes and saw a man that looked like a lord. Well vampire lord if his eyes were any give away.

"Welcome to castle Volkihar Nira Stormblade, Dragonborn, vanquisher of Alduin and slayer of General Tulius. I am Lord Harkon."

"Why did you kidnap me?" Nira asked keeping a safe distance away from the vampire.

The man laughed

"Because you freed my daughter, but also because I admire your work." Harkon smiled.

"What happens now then?" Nira asked.

"You have done me a great service and must be rewarded, whether you want to be or not." Harkon said turning serious.

"Of course you deserve more then becoming a simple half-breed vampire." Harkon said with a smile.

"Vingalmo bring her to the old temple, leave the collar on." Harkon said to a high elf vampire.

"Yes my lord." He said with a bow as The Lord left.

He turned back to Nira with an unreadable expression.

"We can do this one of two ways, werewolf. You can come willingly or we drag your unconscious body." Vingalmo said with an emotionless voice.

With a nod Nira allowed herself to be led from the guard house dreading what would happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

Nira was placed chained in the centre of a stone circle with Daedric writing all around.

Lord Harkon watched nearby as Vingalmo walked around the outside of the circle chanting.

Nearby the shadows moved and materialized into a face she prayed she would never see again. Molag Bal had come

"Ah we meet again Dragonborn. It has been long since I blessed you with my mace." Molag Bal chuckled

Nira began to weep from terror as she saw the true form of Molag Bal who smiled at her terror.

"I will not raise a finger to physically harm you because of services past, but don't think for a second that you won't scream." With this Molag Bal began to slowly walk forward.

When he was within arms length he layed his hand on her head. An instant later she felt searing agony throughout her mind.

She quickly realized that The Daedric Prince might not touch her physically but he would ravage and destroy her mind.

 

Serana heard the screams pierce the air and shuddered feeling a memory she had tried to suppress for over a thousand years surface. She had been locked in her room by her father when Nira had arrived.

She had no doubt that her sadistic father was enjoying this.

A second coffin had been placed in the room, clearly it was Serana's job to try and put the ex-werebeast back together.

 

Nira screamed like her soul was behind it as Molag Bal forced her to relive many thing with just her mind.

Things like her blinding at the hands of the Thalmor, her parents deaths, the first person she killed and many more unpleasant occurrences throughout her life.

It lasted what felt like years then he withdrew from her mind and Nira fell from his grip.

She curled up and wished Vilkas was here. Why hadn't she let him come as well? Nira sat and just cried as the pain faded into scars.

 

The Dragonborn had been stronger then most, she held out for almost an hour before screaming. Roughly half-way through the mutt smell vanished from her and was slowly replaced by that of a vampire.

When she fell from Molag Bal's grip she still had enough sense to cry from relief. He decided that he would do the next bit himself.

He descended from his throne and bowed before the aspect of his lord.

"I give you another daughter of Coldharbour Harkon. Do not disappoint." Molag Bal growled.

With this The Lord vanished.

Harkon turned to Vingalmo after staring at his adopted daughter who was still weeping out of terror. She was now as pale as Serana and her hair had been bleached of all colour by Molag Bal's touch.

"Bring Serana here." Harkon said to him

"Could I not just bring her to Serana?" Vingalmo asked.

"Nira has been scarred by a man's touch, it will likely take months before she lets a man touch her again." Harkon said simply 

Vingalmo bowed and went to fetch Serana.

Harkon turned his glance again to Nira. He walked over and forced her to look at him. She cried out when his hand touched her, her eyes which were the orange of a female vampire, were also filled with sheer terror. 

She whether she wanted to or not would be his greatest weapon against the Dawnguard. The time of the prophecy had almost come.


	7. Chapter 7

Serana practically ran to Nira who lay in the ritual site weeping uncontrollably. Serana froze when she caught Nira's scent, she was a vampire now!

Her father stood there as well and she was far from happy to see him.

"Serana! I'm sure your happy to meet your new sister." Harkon said gesturing towards Nira.

"What in oblivion have you done?!" Serana shouted at her father.

"I have given you a sister and given her immortality. Before you say more you are to help the girl reforge herself, teach her to feed, and help her build her strength." Harkon said dismissively as he turned towards the castle

Serana glared after him, he had tortured an innocent without any merit. It made her sick

Serana turned to Nira who no longer looked strong and Independent but more akin to a scared girl. She slowly walked over and hugged the Breton woman who just lay against Serana's breast and cried.

 

Vilkas paced nervously, he could sense that something had happened even before Isran came in.

"Is there any news?" He said grasping to what little hope he had

"Yes and none of it good." Isran grunted.

Vilkas gestured for him to continue

"Your wife was forced to be part of a ritual that made her a pure-blooded vampire, and she likely has temporarily lost her mind." Isran said quickly

"How long until she makes contact." Vilkas demanded.

"No idea, I thought that they would simply turn her." Isran said

"Then we're stuck." Vilkas said feeling despair.

"Yes likely the vampires are remaking her mind as they wish, but I have an idea." Isran said

Vilkas turned hope filling him.

"Tell me."

Isran shook his head.

"To early, we have to wait and pray for now."

 

Nira had calmed down quickly but still shuddered frequently with terror. Serana was furious but hid it, Nira needed Serana or she would starve and turn Feral.

Serana began to lead Nira to the Thrall chambers in the castle.

As they walked through the great hall they were stopped by Stalf and Orthjolf.

"Not now Orthjolf." She said to the red haired Nord vampire.

"I just wanted to see what Lord Harkon had assigned his daughter to do." Orthjolf said innocently.

"Well watch from across the hall, Nira has had enough shock for one week without your blundering." Serana said calmly.

Orthjolf had a look of hate cross his face and he raised his hand as if to backhand Serana. But his hand was caught by her father.

"Orthjolf, the next time you raise a hand against either Serana or Nira, I will have your head. Serana go feed Nira." Harkon dragged Orthjolf out of the way to let his daughter and her adopted sister pass.

Serana hoped that thrall master Rargal would be their Nira looked hungry.


End file.
